bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Transonicle 2: Revenge of Icarax
Transonicle 2: Revenge of Icarax is the sequel to Transonicle, both of which are written by ManiacToaLaco. It's the spoof of Micheal Bay's 2009 Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen, with Icarax being the Fallen. It features all the characters from the first Transonicle (who survived), as well as a few new ones. Transonicle 3: The Ultimate Doom and Three Matoran, Three Deceptikuta, some crabs and a bucket are the direct sequels to this. Plot Summary Transonicle 2 is the continuation of the war between the Autotoabots and the Deceptikuta, albeit that Makutatron is now dead and the AllShiny has been destroyed. It starts with a brief introduction from Matanui Prime, telling us that it has been two years since the battle of Lego City, and that new Autotoabots have come to the Matoran planet. They have been fighting small groups of Deceptikuta over the two years, becomeing better fighters. He foreshadows that they will find out Makutatron wasn't the first Metrutronion (the Autotoabot's and Deceptikuta's species) to come to the Matoran planet. Then it flashbacks to 170,000 years before the AllShiny and Makutatron came ot the planet. A group of primitive hunters are chasing a Muaka, when they notice a massive pyramid being built by strange beings. One of the beings (Icarax actually) teleports over to them, captures one and crushes him. We then go to the present, where Hafu and a new Matoran named "The New Guy" are in a helicopter heading to a disaster scene in Ko-Metru, in which the disaster is that a Deceptikuta has landed in an old warehouse. The Helicopter lands, and a black truck and a blue lambourghini, as well as some Humvees, drive up. Hewkii steps out of a Humvee, and the black truck and the lambourghini turn out to be the Autotoabots Hydraxhide and Vakama Maximus, who share some banter about how their vehicle forms are being discontinued. Hafu and the New Guy walk to the crater, in which the Deceptikuta shows himself. The Deceptikuta is the massive, 80 foot tall Subbteranisher, who then proceeds to leave the crater and head out of the warehouse, destroying it in the process. A carrier drops a Truck, which turns out to be Matanui Prime, who transforms in mid-air and lands on a building, and then goes after Subbteranisher. Hydraxhide and Vakama Maximus are holding onto Subbteranisher's wheel, and starting to do damage. Subbteranisher is about to smack them off when Matanui Prime surprises him, and Subbteranisher goes off the road and lands in a construction yard. Before being shot in the face by Vakama Maximus, he mentions that Icarax shall rise again. Meanwhile, Galcee, Tahuswipe, Mataus and Onewaflap are chasing the Deceptikuta Hakkanways. Hakanways manages to evade all of them, before crashing though a building and into an alley, where Tahuswipe manages to catch up and slice him into two pieces. The story moves to Metru-Nui, where Jaller is carrying boxes of his stuff out of his home, since he is being sent to collage. His parents have decided to turn his old room into an entertainment center, much to his chargine. Jaller heads up to his room a final time, where he finds a piece of the AllShiny in a thermos. He accidentaly drops it, and it falls through the floor and through several rooms, before landing in the kitchen and turning all the kitchen appliances into machines, which go up to Jaller's room and attack him. Jaller jumps out the window, and hides behind the bird bath, which his Father soon follows, and his mother gets knocked out on the deck. Jaller calls for Superman and Batman, but to no avail. Finally, he calls for Pohatubee, who shows up, and to the tune of "Peanut Butter Jelly Time", desposes of the mini machines. Hahli shows up then, and Jaller goes into a shed with Pohatubee, and tells Pohatubee that Jaller is going to collage, but without the 'Bee. Jaller, his dad and his mom then drive to the collage in the Autotoabot Blue Flame. Hahli goes back to her dads motorcycle chop shop, followed by the mini Deceptikuta Wheeldax, who informs Soundprah that he is following her. In space, the Deceptikuta Soundprah hacks a satilite, acknowledgeing that Wheeldax is tracking Hahli. Soundprah, hearing about the collage from Wheeldax, sends his minion 41lu to the Matoran collage. At the college, Jaller and his parents drive up in Blue Flame, and almost blow Blue Flame's cover. 41lu sees this all and messages what she hears to Soundprah. Jaller takes his stuff to his Room, in which he finds out he is Roommates with his old friend, Takua. Takua introduces to his fellow techies, who run a robot conspriacy website. Hahli, meanwhile, has been checking a webcam (early), and notices that he hasn't gone on yet. She is about to leave, but captures Wheeldax. She then ehads done with Pohatubee to the collage. At the collage, 41lu attacks, chasing Jaller and Takua through the collage, until they're outside, where the Deceptikuta Daedulus and Enderth surround Jaller. Suddenly, Pohatubee hrashes through the bushes, and fights of Enderth and Daedulus. Jaller and Takua keep running, chased by 41lu. They find Hahli, who leads them to a car "parked" in the bushes. They get in, and drive away, but manage to kill 41lu in the process. The Matoran and Pohatubee drive to a cemetary, and meet up with Dakama Prime and Wipeout, who explain that Matanui would've liked to have shown up. They then inform that the Autotoabots have been fighting the Deceptikuta, and that one has claimed that Icarax shall rise again. Jaller inquires about this, and Dakama goes on with a huge speech on how the Metrutronions were created by the AllShiny, Then how the first Metrutronions dubbed themselves the League of Primes, and named the planet Metrutron after their leader. He then tells hwo they made the Sun Eaterer, a machine which aborbed the power from dieing stars to charge the AllShiny, and then how they came to the Matoran, and almost destroyed it, until the Primes found out about the life on it, which Icarax did not tell them about. Icarax stole the Sun Matrix, whcih activates the Sun Eaterer, but Icarax was entombed in a sarcoughagus and launched into space by the other Primes, who turned themselves into a tomb around the AllShiny, and went into hding. The plot then goes to an island, where Hydraxhide, Tahuswipe, Mataus, Galcee, Onewaflap, Vakama Maximus and Matanui Prime are returning from Ko-Metru. They meet up with the other Metrutronions, and they then go itno a hanger, were Matanui has a breif discussion with a Matoran agent from President Dume, Ehrye. Matanui then talks to the President himself, via radio comm. The converstation ends with Hydraxhide almost vaporizing Ehyre. Running Gags *The thud: The Thud is a "character" who shows up whenever someone hits the ground with a "thud". The Thud will then get up and walk away, hoping not to be crushed again, which it enevitably does. *IcyToa1: Icytoa1 is actually a guest star Matoran who shows up once and a while, points out theres robots fighting, and is subsequently crushed by the robots. He is a teacher, and then a news castor in Transonicle 2; however, he does not get crushed in it. *People explaining exactly what just happend to Jaller: This is probably the least featured gag. Jaller will usually have something happen to him, and someone who wasn't (usually) there will know exactly what happend. *The fourth wall: Characters will willingly break the fourth wall, and acknowledge it. *Nihiscream having trouble using the Matoran language: Nihiscream will say "cool dude" isntead of "idiot" (a reference to BZP's filter on the word "idiot"), or mess up with words, such a "taken" and "eaten". *Wipeout: Wipeout will be forgotten or ignored by the other Autotoabots, and he shall object. *In an act of Awesome: This will be said before an Autotoabot shoots or knocks a Deceptikuta out of a fight in an awesome way. Characters Side Artical: Minor or Reacurring Deceptikuta Autotoabots: Maniac Creations *Matanui Prime: Optimus Prime+Mata Nui *Pohatubee: Pohatu+Bumblebee *Hydraxhide: Hydraxon+Ironhide *Kopatchet: Kopaka+Ratchet *Galcee: Gali+Arcee *Tahuswipe: Tahu+Sideswipe *Onewaflap: Onewa+Mudflap *Mataus: Matau+Skids * Wheeldax: Wheelie+ the dax suffix * Omega Kaita: Omega Supreme + Toa Kaita Autotoabots: Guest Stars *Vakama Maximus *Phoenix Prime *Dakama Prime *Wipeout *Blue Flame *Gunmetal *Crashinator *Tahkan Metra Deceptikuta: Maniac Creations *Makutatron: Makuta + Megatron *Nihiscream: Nidhiki + Starscream *Icarax: The Fallen + Icarax *Soundprah: Soundwave + Vamprah *Shockvak: Shockwave + Avak *The Zivonastator: The Zivon+ Devastator *Protomaster: Dark hunter+ MIxmaster *Spinnerhaul: Dark hunter + Longhaul *Grintaka: Grindor + Brutaka *Spinok: Spinax + Scorponok *Dreadinock: Deardwing+ ock suffix *Swerveinoc: Swindle+ inoc suffix *Hakkanways: Hakkan+ Sideways *Subbterranisher: Dark Hunter+ Demolisher *41lu: Dalu (In Metrutronion) + Alice *Ravager: Ravage + I'm not sure * Deceptikuta: Guest Stars *Transraga *Sleedat *Daedulus *Enderth Matoran: *Jaller: Sam Witwicky *Hahli: Mikaela Banes *Takua: Leo Spitz *Hewkii: Major William Lennox *Hafu: USAF Master Sergeant Robert Epps *12345: Seymour Simmons *Jaller's Dad: Sam's dad *Jaller's mom: Sam's mom Notes *A preview of Transonicle 2 appeared after a chapter of Transonicle, however, most of it was changed, such as names and the titles. *Spinok somehow got from Lego City back to Voya-Nui. *OnewaFlap is killed, while his Movie counterpart, Mudflap, was not. Maniac think's it's better this way. *Barritax makes an appearance following Pohatubee on his way to Jaller's college. He doesn't do anythign, though. *Wipeout's head becomes Shoop Da Woop. Yes. *The ending is considerably different than the movies. *Three Matoran, Three Deceptikuta, some crabs and a bucket takes place chronologically after this story. Transonicle 3: The Ultimate Doom takes place after it and is the final part of the series. *This, along with the original Transonicle, are being re-edited for Transonicle Re-Mastered Category:Comedies